Changelog
The changelog lists out all the updates of Welcome to Bloxburg. Version 0.6.9 * Added Halloween and Fall items. * Added more build mode materials. * Added new bathtubs and bathroom accessories. * Picking up multiple food items will place them on a tray. * Added ability to restore default object appearance. * Removed Erase Data button. * Major bug fixes. __TOC__ Version 0.6.8 * Added laundering, bed-making and other various household interactions. * Improved character behavior. * Improved save format for plots. * Added ability to buy unlocked trophies. * Redesigned some interfaces. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.7 * Added fountains and various other items. * Added language setting (more languages coming soon). * Changed customer chat bubbles. * Redesigned Build Mode setting tab. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.6 * Added fireworks, tents, camping equipment, garage doors and new furniture. * Added new menu for changing pictures. * Added ability to roast marshmallows over fireplaces. * Added build-mode category for newly added items. * Added radio volume setting. * Campsite tents now work. * Vehicles no longer collide. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.5 * Expanded and overhauled the map. * Improved vehicle suspension and handling. * Added two new cars; Bloxus TS and Bloxavor 4x4. * Added gas station, campsite and observatory. * Added street and traffic lights. * Instrument melodies are unlocked as your Music level increases. * Vehicles won't despawn if parked on plot or parking spot. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.4 * Added phones! * Added ability to order food and invite players to your house. * Added new furniture items. * Changed window and door placement system. * Added top down view in Build Mode when holding Space. * Grid in Build Mode can now be toggled by pressing H. * Parked cars will despawn after 5 minutes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.3 * Added ceiling fans. * Added more food. * Added new windows, doors, kitchen appliances and furniture. * Should now be easier to join friends. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.2 *Added more Food. *Added kitchen cabinets and counters. *Added modular object sets. *Revamped cooking system. *Optimized icon resolution. *Improved room finding algorithm. *Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.1 * Holiday event ended. * Added new furniture and windows. * Added confirmation for selling expensive objects. Toggleable in Options. * Roommate Building can now be disabled in Options. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.0b * Added Fireworks. Version 0.6.0a * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * You can now allow others to build on your plot. * Added Quick Paint on PC. * Added Undo and Redo for some actions in Build Mode on PC. * Added Search bar in Build Mode. * Added Power Box for toggling all lights on the plot. * Added new furniture items. * Added Vehicle Suspension, Build Mode Time and Weather settings. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.9 * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added Winter and Christmas decoration. * Added fireplaces. * Added two new prebuilt houses. ** Peaceful Living ** Small Suburban * Added radio in vehicles for "Unlocked Stereo" gamepass. * Added repeat button in Playlist Menu. * Custom songs now save. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.8 * Added Hip, Gable, Gambrel, Curved and Slanted roofs. * Added award for reaching promotion level 50 in a job. * Changed customer queuing behavior. * Re-balanced job earnings. * Halloween event ended. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.7 * Added Halloween and Fall items. * Added ability to pay bills in house tab. * Reduced door clipping when open. * Added automatic door sensors. * Improved room finding and polygon filling algorithm. Version 0.5.6 * Reduced bills for premium members. * You can now have multiple jobs. * Added Woodcutter and Janitor job. * Added premium tag in chat. * Added new prebuilt house. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.5 * Added Large Plot gamepass. * Added elevators. * Improved R15 morphing. * Several optimization changes. Version 0.5.4 * Added new and improved starter house. * Removed fireworks. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.3 * Added fireworks for the 4th of July. * Added candles and several decorative items. * Rain sounds now muffled when inside. * Animated Tom. * Modified bill cost algorithm. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.2 * Performance improved. * Modified vehicle handling. * Unlocked Stereo can be used at Night Club. * Added Quad Bike. * Added House Bills. * Added Parking Garage. * Added jumps. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.1 * Added package support. Version 0.5.0 * Added R15 support. * Added different ages (Kid, Teen, Adult). * Added character customization. * Added wardrobes. * Added dressers. * Automatic toggles to ignore collisons. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.9 * Sliding doors added. * Bug fixes. Version 0.4.8 * New fences. * Air conditioning. * New rotate in build mode. * Empty shelves. * Oval mirrors. * New computers. * New lighting options. * Performance updates. * Lag improvements. * New mood boost. * Date on time stamp included. * Alarms now work. * Work GUI now only shows on weekdays. Version 0.4.7 * Added curtains. * Added shutters. * New Decor (barrels and bottles). * New neon party pillar. * Added Ramps. Version 0.4.6 * New pillars. * New window frames. * New fences. * New Premium chat. * Palm tree added. * Bug fixes and improvements. Version 0.4.5 * Cinematic Cameras shot on Main Menu. Pressing enter after typing won't accept party invites anymore. Useful Websites For Update Notices If you want to have an idea on whats coming up in the new Updates before the Update, here are some links: * Coeptus's Decals: https://www.roblox.com/users/63700903/inventory/#!/decals * Coeptus's Meshes: https://www.roblox.com/users/63700903/inventory/#!/meshes * FroggyHopz's Decals: https://www.roblox.com/users/19100958/inventory/#!/decals * FroggyHopz'z Meshes: https://www.roblox.com/users/19100958/inventory/#!/meshes * @BloxBurgNews: https://twitter.com/BloxburgNews?lang=en Category:Development